


Vorm Wahnsinn

by Muketsu



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Asylum, Blow Jobs, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muketsu/pseuds/Muketsu
Summary: Miles erreicht Waylons Mail früher,doch was erwartet ihn nun?





	1. Falling of the Park

Möglichst ohne sich was anmerken zu lassen verlässt er den Raum und geht den Flur runter. Das dieser Mann, Eddie Gluskin, plötzlich an die Scheibe donnert hätte er nicht erwartet. Am Tisch mit dem Wachmann vorbei betritt er den Gang und geht in den Lagerraum. Kaum um die Ecke sieht er seinen Chef Mr Blaire am Tisch sitzen mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoss. Bevor er was sagen kann schubst ihn ein Wachmann ziemlich unsanft nach vorne, hebt ihn an und er wird mit dem Kopf vor die Wand geschlagen. Benommen sackt er runter und hockt nun vor der Wand, wie der Vorgesetzte seines Vorgesetzten mit dem Laptop näher kommt. Es ist aufgeflogen. Also Wissen sie über die E-Mail an den Reporter bescheid. Ohne das er was sagen oder dagegen tun kann wird er zum Patienten degradiert, als Wahnsinnig eingestuft. Bis die Wachmänner ihn unsanft mit Schlägen und Tritten bewusstlos prügeln. Er kann nur hoffen das die Mail angekommen ist und der Reporter ihr nach geht. Sonst wird Murkoffs grausames Spiel weiter gehen.


	2. Nur zu Besuch

Mit dem Auto fahre ich den Weg entlang, bis das Radio eine halbe Meile vorher versagt. Kein Funk mehr. Dann sehe ich schon das Schild. Mount Massive Asylum. Mein Auto parke ich nicht weit entfernt am Waldstück wo man ihn nicht sofort sieht. Auf dem Sitz liegt die ausgedruckte Mail. Irgendjemand ist da drin. Es sollen unsagbare Dinge dort drinnen passieren und es könnten genau die Infos sein, die Murkoff das Genick brechen wenn sie ans Licht kommen. Am Rückspiegel hängt mein Pressepass. Vom Beifahrersitz nehme ich meine Kamera mit zwei Batterien und steige aus. Dann wollen wir uns hier mal umsehen. Erst vorne rein, wenn das nicht klappt gibt es sicher noch andere Wege, die nicht als Eingänge gedacht sind. Von außen macht das Gebäude bereits einen eher protzigen und gruseligen Eindruck. Da bin ich froh das es noch hell ist. Im dunkeln wirkt es hier sicher noch schlimmer. Am Brunnen vorbei gehe ich durch die große Eingangstür und komme in einen offenen Bereich. Oben sind Scheiben, durch die man die erkennen kann das in der ersten Etage Flure sind. Aber das Glas ist zu milchig um hindurch zu sehen. Links und rechts sind Büros die über Glaswände einsehbar sind und beim rein kommen schaut man direkt auf eine große Theke in Viereck Form. An zwei Seiten gibt es Durchgänge. Zuerst gehe ich dort hin und sehe den Wachmann an.

Wachmann: "Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Miles: "Ja. Ich möchte über das Asylum eine Doku machen. Dafür sehe ich mich hier um."

Wachmann: "Nein. Ohne Sicherheitszugang haben sie keine Erlaubnis sich hier umzusehen."

Das war klar, aber ich bin es schon gewohnt das man mich als Reporter nicht überall hin lässt. Kurz sehe ich was auf der Theke bei ihm liegt.

Miles: "Ich habe einen Termin bei Mr Annapurna."

Wachmann: "Was?...moment."

Er wendet sich mit dem Rollstuhl dem Telefon zu und gibt eine Nummer ein. Dazu muss er in eine Liste gucken. Ich nutze den Moment und gehe leise an der Theke vorbei und dann um die Ecke. So gelange ich zu einem Treppenhaus.Per Aufzug oder vergitterten Treppen kommt man von hier hoch oder runter. Nach links und rechts führen Flure mit vielen Türen. Was stand da noch gleich, hier geht seltsames ab? Dann sehe ich mir am besten die Patienten als erstes an. Geradewegs gehe ich zum Aufzug, allerdings braucht man einen Schlüssel. Die nehmen das hier echt ernst. Aus dem Loch kommt man weder raus noch rein ohne die nötigen Schlüssel und Schlüsselkarten. Wie ich einen der Flure runter gehen will stoppt mich ein Wachmann. Na ja stoppen ist das falsche Wort. Er zieht mich am Arm zurück, wodurch ich nach hinten auf den Boden falle. Dann packt er meine Füße und zieht mich einfach raus. Die Eingangstür öffnet er und wirft mich im hohen Bogen raus, wodurch ich die drei Stufen runter rolle.

Wachmann: "Verschwinde von hier."

Die Tür macht er wieder zu und ich stehe am Anfang. Keine Infos und dafür dezent alarmierte Wachleute. Ab jetzt wird es schwieriger, aber ich lasse mich sicher nicht so einfach abschütteln.


	3. Sicherheitslücke

Unterhalb der Fenster schleiche ich entlang bis links zu einem kleinen Tor. Da kletter ich ohne Probleme rüber. Das Baugerüst kommt mir sehr gelegen. An der Leiter gelange ich hoch und bahne mir dann über Bretter meinen Weg nach oben, bis zu einem offenen Fenster. Hier lande ich in einem kleinen Büro oder so. Zu meinem Glück ist Niemand da. Leise schleiche ich zur Tür und öffne sie einen kleinen Spalt um zu lauschen. Auf dem Flur unterhalten sich zwei Männer und entfernen sich von mir. Dann werden sie leiser und man hört eine Tür zugehen. Nun ist es still, aber zur Sicherheit schaue ich erst vorsichtig raus ob noch wer da ist. Schnell schleiche ich raus und den Flur runter zum Treppenhaus. Hier rüber gelange ich hoch wo noch mehr Büroräume sind. Die Gittertüren sind zu meinem Glück offen. Oben angekommen verstecke ich mich auf dem Klo und sehe auf dem Flur zwei Männer. Die Wachleute sind in Begleitung eines Arztes und ziehen einen Mann mit Jumpsuit hinter sich her. Gott....sein Bein..sieht aus als hätte man die Haut abgenagt und sein Gesicht ist völlig entstellt. Als hätte man es total verschoben und entstellt.Sein Auge ist halb zu und er sieht mich an. Den Schmerz und das Leid kann man ihm mehr als deutlich ansehen. Wie er den Mund auf macht sehe ich erst das er keine Zähne mehr hat und auch seine Zunge raus geschnitten wurde. Was auch immer Murkoff den Patienten antut, mit Heilung hat das sicher nichts zu tun. So kann er sich unmöglich selbst verstümmelt haben. Dafür gäbe es keinen Grund, egal wie verrückt Jemand ist. Nachdem sie weg sind schleiche ich weiter und entdecke ein leeres Büro. Perfekt. Hier werde ich sicher Dokumente finden die mir helfen Murkoff das Genick zu brechen. Die Tür schließe ich so das man praktisch nichts hört und gehe zum Tisch. Zuerst durchsuche ich die Dokumente darauf und dann wühle ich in den Schubladen. Formulare zu ehemaligen Mitarbeitern die Früher für Murkoff gearbeitet haben, sowie Besprechungen zu Patienten. Was ist das? Projekt Walrider? Was soll das sein? Hier steht noch etwas über Antriebe und alles mögliche. Klingt nach einer größeren Maschine und es ist sicher nicht die Strom-, Gas- oder Wasserversorgung hier gemeint. Die Dokumente stecke ich gefaltet in meine Jackentasche. Dazu muss ich mich nur etwas schlau machen und dann habe ich schon fast alles um Murkoff fertig zu machen. Gegen solche Beweise kommen sie nicht Mal mit ihren Anwälten an. Gerade noch fühle ich mich sicher und Triumphierend als ich Schritte höre die sich nähern. Reflexartig verstecke ich mich unterm Tisch. Hier gibt es keinen Spind oder sonst was wo ich mich besser verstecken könnte, das muss reichen. Als die Tür aufgeht atme ich kaum noch, sitze regungslos da und lausche.


	4. Schlechtes Versteck

Die Stimme klingt arrogant und nach einem Wichtigtuer. Er telefoniert und klingt nicht wirklich froh. Irgendwas über eine Marde die versucht hat ins Gebäude einzudringen. Damit bin mit aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit ich gemeint. Was stand auf dem Schild vom Tisch? Jeremy...Blaire. Das ist dann wohl er.

Jeremy: "Das ist mir egal. Seid wachsam. Dieser verdammte Reporter darf unter keinen Umständen zu den Patienten oder dem Antrieb."

So legt er auf und knurrt. Die Patienten. Also Wissen die wirklich etwas was niemand wissen darf? Und was meint er mit dem Antrieb? Was hat Murkoff vor. An den Tisch lehnt er an und reibt sich die Augen.

Jeremy: "Dieser verfluchte Softwareingenieur...Waylon Park. Ganz sicher ist seine Mail Schuld daran das sich jetzt diese Ratte hier herumtreibt. Hoffentlich ist er als Patient nützlicher."

Nicht sein ernst. Ein Softwareingenieur?...so wie die Mail klang musste es ein Mitarbeiter sein, aber das sie Whistleblower einfach zu Patienten degradieren geht überhaupt nicht. Oooh hätte ich das doch nur aufgezeichnet. Waylon Park. Wenn er jetzt wirklich ein Patient ist, dann muss ich ihn finden und hier raus schaffen. Das wäre der Jackpot. Ein lebender Zeuge der bei Murkoff gearbeitet hat und dafür sorgen kann das hier alles auf den Kopf gestellt wird. Zufrieden Grinse ich, bis vor meinem Blickfeld zwei Beine auftauchen. Teure schwarze Schuhe und eine schwarze Anzughose. Nach hinten ausweichen kann ich nicht und es kommt wie es muss. Wie der Wichser sich setzt sieht er runter und mich unterm Tisch hocken.Gott mit den Haaren so nach hinten sieht er noch mehr aus wie ein schmieriger Schnösel und ein Boss der seine Angestellten vögelt wenn er Lust dazu hat. Mit einem Fuß tritt er mir in den Magen und hält mich so unten. Es schmerzt etwas, aber ich kenne schlimmeres.

Jeremy: "Sieh an, du verkriechst dich also zum lauschen."

Miles: "Tja wenigstens bin ich kein schmieriger Wixxer."

Ihn versuche ich weg zu drücken, als er nach hinten rutscht und mich zu Boden fallen lässt. Noch bevor ich aufstehen kann spüre ich seinen Griff um meine Handgelenke und er hält meine Arme auf dem Rücken fest. Eine Schublade geht auf und bevor ich eine Chance habe aus dieser miesen Lage zu entkommen spüre ich das er meine Handgelenke mit Kabelbinder fesselt.An den Haaren hebt er mich nun an und ich knie vor ihm.

Jeremy: "Du solltest dein vorlautes Maul lieber für was besseres nutzen."

Miles: "Fick dich."

Wütend sehe ich zu ihm als ich den Elektroschocker in seiner Hand sehe. Meine Haare lässt er los und öffnet seine Hose. Etwas reibt er an seinem Glied und kommt mit dem Stuhl näher zu mir, wodurch ich sein Glied fast im Gesicht habe. Na ja fast. Er kommt näher und drückt es mir an die Wange. Meinen Mund öffne ich für ihn sicher nicht. Ein leises knistern ist zu hören und schmerzhaft durchfährt mich der Strom. Es ist nicht so stark das es mich lähmen oder ausknocken würde, aber es tut weh. Den Moment als ich den Mund doch auf mache nutzt er und drückt mir sein Glied in den Hals.

Jeremy: "Trau dich nicht ungehorsam zu sein. Sonst gibt es noch mehr Storm."

Meinen Kopf zieht er an den Haaren vor und zurück, wodurch ich ihm unfreiwillig einen blase. Wieder öffnet sich die Tür und eine Männerstimme ist zu hören.

Mann: "Mr Blaire. Wir haben ein Problem mit einem Patienten."

Jeremy: "Worum geht es?"

Mann: "Eddie Gluskin. Er beteuert weiterhin das er den Walrider gesehen hat. Sogar mit ihm gesprochen hätte."

Jeremy: "Erwähnen sie das nicht in diesem Bereich. Gehen sie wie gewohnt vor. Ich wünsche keine Störungen mehr."

Er nickt und geht wieder. Kaum ist die Tür zu fährt er nach hinten mit dem Stuhl und zieht mich am Kragen hoch. Mit der Brust lande ich auf dem Tisch, wie er mir schon die Hose runter zieht mit samt Shorts.

Miles: "Wehe. Du wirst es bereuen du mieser...Aaaah!"

Ausreden kann ich nicht, wie er sich schon unvorbereitet in mich drückt und nur mein Speichel auf seinem Glied dient schwach als Gleitmittel. Das Arschloch hält sich auch nicht zurück und vögelt mich ziemlich unsanft. Danach wird er mich ganz sicher raus werfen und an das Wachpersonal übergeben. Als ob mir einer von denen glauben wird das ich vergewaltigt wurde. Aber ich habe mehr Infos und Daten bekommen, die mir von nutzen sein werden. Von Projekt Walrider mal abgesehen kann ich mich darüber informieren was ein morphogenetischer Antrieb ist. Die Dokumente unter mir präge ich mir so gut es geht ein. Vor allem die Karte des Gebäudes wo Teile abgebildet sind die nicht auf den Gebäudeplänen in der Eingangshalle zu sehen sind. Dort muss sich der Antrieb befinden. Als ich spüre wie er sein Sperma in mich spritzt löst sich der Kabelbinder. Sofort ziehe ich meine Hose mit den Shorts an und springe über den Tisch. Dabei reiße ich einiges an Dokumenten runter. Meine Hose schließe ich und stürme durch die Tür raus. Bei meinem Glück laufe ich sofort in einen Wachmann. Erschrocken schaut er mich an, was mir den Vorteil verschafft weg zu kommen.

Wachmann: "Eindringlich Richtung Treppe!"

Kaum im Treppenhaus schnappen mich zwei Andere, aufgescheucht durch ihren Kollegen. An den Armen gepackt führen sie mich zur Tür und werfen mich unsanft zu Boden, eh die Tür wieder zu gemacht wird. Wieso rufen sie nicht die Polizei?...sie verbergen etwas.


	5. Ungeplant

Diesen Rauswurf lasse ich nicht lange an mir fressen. Bevor sie ihr Personal verstärken schleiche ich wieder nach hinten. Erneut dient mir das Baugerüst als Weg rein und dieses Mal weiß ich wo lang. Neben den Dokumenten die ich nun in meiner Jackentasche habe konnte ich auch einen Schlüsselbund ergattern. Pech für Mr BLAIRE. Als ich über den Tisch bin habe ich den Schlüssel gleich mitgenommen ohne das er es gemerkt hat. Sofort gehe ich in Richtung Aufzug und teste schnell die Schlüssel aus. Manche können nicht für den Lift sein, das sieht man an der Größe oder Form direkt. Dann dreht er sich und sofort drücke ich auf den Knopf zur untersten Etage. Aber es rührt sich nicht. Muss es erst freigeschaltet werden? Gut, dann anders. Über den Administration Block kann ich das Labor erreichen. Also begebe ich mich erstmal dorthin. Dabei passe ich bei jeder Ecke auf und lausche genau. Vor Mitarbeitern gebe ich mich normal, als wäre ich auch einer. Wie auf den Karten zu sehen gibt es hier einen Aufzug. Dann mal auf zum Labor und Beweise sammeln. Am besten wäre Waylon Park als lebender Zeuge. Hoffentlich ist er wirklich nur fälschlicherweise degradiert wurden und nicht doch verrückt. Im Labor gibt es einige Räume und alles wirkt als würden sie an etwas forschen. Und es geht sicher nicht darum die Patienten zu heilen. Wie ich zwei Wachmänner höre gehe ich in die nächstbeste Tür rein. Ein kleiner Gang führt zu einer Steuerkonsole. Rechts liegen drei durch Glas voneinander und vom Gang getrennte Räumchen. In Jedem Raum sitzt ein Mann auf einem Stuhl gefesselt und sie sehen auf eine Gruppe Bildschirme die seltsame Bilder einblenden. Es brennt sich mir direkt ein und ich sehe weg. Mein Kopf schmerzt und ich will gar nicht Wissen wie es sich für die Männer anfühlt da über Stunden vermutlich drauf starren zu müssen. Sie tragen Jumpsuits mit Nummern. Es sind ganz sicher Patienten. Ob sie noch genug Verstand haben um mir zu sagen was hier los ist? Ich gehe zu der Steuerkonsole und sehe drauf. Die Knöpfe sind teils beschriftet was mir sehr gelegen kommt. Die Bildschirme schalte ich erstmal aus. Dann öffne ich die Türen. Erst die mittlere. Wie heißt es so schön, die goldene Mitte. Den Raum betrete ich und nehme die Kamera. Das Videomaterial auf der Speicherkarte ist genug um zu beweisen das Murkoff hier keine Heilung vollzieht.

Waylon: "....bitte...."

Erschrocken drehe ich mich um und sehe zu dem Patienten. Auf der einen Seite seiner Brust stehen von oben nach unten in Schwarz die Zahlen 2536. Kurze blonde Haare, obwohl die anderen beiden Patienten kahl sind. Mit seinen braunen Augen sieht er mich an. Er nimmt mich wahr, also kann er mir vielleicht Antworten geben.

Miles: "Ich bin Reporter...was tun sie hier mit euch?"

Seine Augen weiten sich. Habe ich etwas gesagt das ihm Angst macht? Dann grinst er plötzlich und sieht mich hoffnungsvoll an. Als wäre ich sein großer Erlöser oder so. Ok ich korrigiere mich er ist verrückt.

Waylon: "...Miles..Upshur?"

Miles: "Eh...ja..."

Er kennt mich? Moment...ein degradierter Whistleblower..ist das etwa..Wie krass. Jackpot mein Lieber, das ist doch mal Glück.

Miles: "Bist du Waylon Park?"

Sofort komme ich zu ihm und löse die Fesseln. Aus dem Stuhl helfe ich ihm hoch. Er besitzt all die Informationen die ich so dringend brauche.

Waylon: "Ja..bitte..w...wir müssen hier raus..."

Miles: "Sofort. Mit dem was du weißt und ich aufgenommen habe können wir Murkoff das Handwerk legen."

Ich stütze ihn und er sieht zu mir. Dann allerdings ertönt ein Schuss und wie in Zeitlupe sehe ich Waylons Blut aus seiner Seite spritzt und er zu Boden geht. Dabei werde ich mit runter gezogen und falle auf den Rücken. Schwer blutend liegt er neben mir. Ich kann nur zusehen wie sich unter ihm eine Lache bildet. Schmerzerfüllt packt er seine Seite.


	6. Bitteres Ende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicht wirklich Tod, aber wer Outlast kennt weiß wie die Patienten behandelt werden und enden.

Mein Blick richtet sich nun zur Tür und Jeremy steht im Gang. Die Pistole noch immer auf uns gerichtet.Den Schuss hat ganz sicher Jemand gehört, aber würde uns wer glauben.

Jeremy: "Du konntest dich nicht einfach raus halten. Wie verrückt muss man sein so viel auf sich zu nehmen um sein Leben zu ruinieren."

Miles: "Solange es Murkoff schadet war es das Wert."

Jeremy: "Dazu wird es nicht kommen."

Wieder fällt ein Schuss und ich spüre den stechenden Schmerz als die Kugel mein Bein trifft. Den dritten Schuss höre ich nur verschwommen, bis das Geschoss in meine Schulter einschlägt. Von Schmerz erfüllt schreie ich auf und halte mir die Wunden. Dieser elende Bastard. Der Schmerz und Blutverlust sind stark und während meine Sicht verschwimmt kommen Wachmänner rein. Wie zu erwarten von diesem falschen Bastard senkt er seine Waffe und beschuldigt uns.

Jeremy: "Er ist eingedrungen um einen Patienten unerlaubt nach draußen zu bringen. Das war bereits das zweite Mal. Er muss verrückt sein. Es wäre besser wenn wir ihn ebenso wie Mr Park einweisen, denken sie nicht."

Wachmann: "Sehr richtig Mr Blaire."

Jeremy: "Oh und habe ich da vernommen das er freiwillig am morphogenetischer Antriebs Programm teilnimmt?"

Wachmann: "Das habe ich so verstanden, Mr Blaire."

Nur ein schmerzliches ächzen kommt von mir. Selbst wenn ich sprechen könnte diese Stiefellecker würden sich nicht gegen das Arschgesicht Jeremy auflehnen. Der Wachmann kommt zu mir, wegen etwas das Jeremy gesagt hat. Aber verstanden habe ich es nicht mehr. Ein paar gezielte Tritte reiche damit ich das Bewusstsein verliere. Nun werde ich also auch einer der Patienten. Oh wie sehr ich diesen Bastard hasse. Egal was kommt ich werde kämpfen, egal wie schwer es mit meinen Wunden auch sein wird. Ich gebe nicht auf. Aus dem Kampf um Gerechtigkeit um eine Firma endlich dran zu kriegen wurde ein Kampf ums Überleben und die Freiheit.


End file.
